


HandShipping

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Intersex, Lemon, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Small female penis, Sodding clod!, Swallowing, The Porn Is the Plot, clod, hermaphrodite, huge female penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: Two Gems compete to see who can ejaculate the most in a bid to monopolize Steven’s body for the space of a week.
Relationships: Jasper/Steven Universe, Peridot/Steven Universe
Kudos: 11





	HandShipping

_ Vie for absolute erectile glory, aged hermaphrodite of the race of the world distant, and then take firmly in hand the affection of the boy navel-bejeweled for your own as a status symbol. Let it be a conquest and to you an invaluable trophy that will outlast the ages(!) and inflame all the others of your ilk with jealousy.  _ ❤

Jasper’s huge nuts hung beneath her cock, between her thick, mammoth thighs, and before Steven’s hungry maw.

She smirked down at him and stroked her huge cock—ten inches long and nearly as thick as the narrow part of his little arm—and squeezed it firmly, playfully coaxing a flood of  _ pre _ out of her thickened, hardened, orange tip and into the tawny bucket between them.

“Suck me,” she commanded, grinning.

On his knees, Steven stuck out his tongue in wanton lust, and panted; crawling toward Jasper’s obscene rod slowly, his eyes were transfixed as firmly as they ever could be on her immense, superior length in front of him. He orgasmed himself in his pants immediately from the sight of her enormous cock, flooding his cotton undies with a sticky, creamy mess  ❤  as he breathed hard, laborious breath at his own innate desire to obey her  _ order absolute _ . Steven dove straight for her balls first and sucked, kissing at the needy orbs, the size of a large apple each, within her sack which was tight and stretched from the size of the ample nuts within.

He slurped her balls and kissed, sucked at the flesh there and Jasper grinned madly in earnest as she waited for him to finish below and move onward and upwards to her fat, long, thickened cock. Steven kissed her, ravenously, and he swore to himself that he could hear the thick, boiling sperm within her splash around as he jostled her sack with the wet of his soft, Quartzen lips.

“ _ Nnng _ ...that’s pretty good there, Runt. Please me  _ more _ …”

Steven gulped and nodded and climbed higher to her cock to begin to service it. He took her shaft in hand and coaxed it toward his little mouth to suckle on her firm length to please his mistress...  _ Delicious _ , he thought and he moaned and he opened his mouth to suck her off. Jasper’s cock slipped inside with a bit of effort, and she responded to his service right away.

“ _ Oooggh _ ... _ Runt _ …” Jasper moaned, “So  _ good _ …”

“Hey!! What about me!?” cried young Peridot.

“ _ Nnmm _ ; good, Runt… Keep it up!”

Peridot growled. “Jasper!! Pay attention to me!”

“Yeah, I  _ heard _ you, Green,” Jasper said boredly, sighing. “Shards. Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something here?”

“Our wager still stands!!” Peridot yelled. “If I can cum more into my bucket, then all of Steven’s sexy holes are mine for the whole week!”

“Sure, whatever,” Jasper grunted. “I’m almost there. Gonna nut and put your li’l prick’s loads to shame with as much as I have saved up. I haven’t cummed for three weeks.”

“Hmph!! Your cock and balls don’t faze me, big or not,” Perdiot smirked. “No matter how much you’ve got pent up in there, you’ll never be able to put out as much as my  _ three-inch anaconda _ !”

“Three inches isn’t anything to write home about, Green,” Jasper huffed.

“I’ll show you!!”

All the while, Steven continued to suck. Jasper put her hand on his head and coaxed him into taking her cock a bit deeper. “Just like that, Runt…” she moaned as she felt Steven please her. Steven gulped and swallowed hard with her cock jammed most of the way down his gullet, and Jasper’s pleasure built until its breaking point. Jasper pursed her lips and moaned aloud.

“ _ Ahhh,  _ Runt _!  _ I’m there! Cumming!!”

Steven pulled her cock out of his mouth and aimed it into the orange bucket at her feet, hearts in his eyes. He gripped her massive, thick length and moaned sensually as he watched the torrent of her cum  _ rush _ out of her dick through her shaft and across his hand as he slowly worked her length to help her pour out as much as she could pump and he could squeeze. The bucket filled and Jasper panted, elated, as her cock’s cum shot out and filled the bucket more and more. Nearly halfway.

Finally, her long orgasm reached its end. “Three pints, Green,” Jasper said, smirking haughtily at Peridot at the cum as thick as pudding in the bucket below her. “Beat that.”

Peridot smirked herself.

“If you insist,” she giggled. “Steven?”

Steven now knelt in front of  _ Peridot _ and returned the tender, chartreuse smile she gave him with a twinkle in his soft eyes as he stared back up at her. “Do the usual, please?” she asked softly.

Steven nodded with that same, gentle smile on his face and began to work her cute cock softly with his hand.

Jasper snorted.

He kissed her, working her gently with his hand for a few moments as she grunted and let out a breath intermittently at Steven’s touch, before Steven opened his mouth and took her short length into it easily and began to suck.

“Ahh, Steven;  _ Ahh _ …”

He giggled in his throat as he sucked, servicing her, too, and Peridot chuckled at the feeling he imparted.

“Thanks so much, Steven,” she chirped. “I’m going to cum soon, myself!”

Steven murmured in reply as his head moved back and forth on her cock.

“ _ Ahn _ , oh;  _ Steven _ , I’m cumming,” Peridot breathed…

Steven’s mouth came off of her cock and she moaned as her body pumped up a freshly squeezed load of nut into her green pail  ❤  and Peridot grimaced and grunted as she filled it. She sighed in pleasure as a thick spray of cum gushed out of her cock’s tip and her dick throbbed and spasmed as it pumped out the large amount of spunk from within her. Jasper’s eyebrow raised at how much little Peridot was pouring out freely, and Peridot sighed when her copious release finally ceased.

“A whole gallon,” Peridot moaned and Jasper grit her teeth in frustration.

******

_ Next time I’ll save up for eight weeks and we’ll see how much I can shoot! _ Jasper had said, bowing out gracefully and admitting defeat.

In the kitchenette of Steven’s home, Peridot downed the nearly-empty gallon container of milk in his fridge as he sat on a stool at the counter. He got down and walked over to his sweetie as she gulped the milk hungrily and he rubbed sensually at her small sides to coax her into the mood.

She smirked at him a daring grin and pulled out her prick. “Watch this,” she said, and she pushed her cock into the neck of the empty plastic milk jug, stroking her shaft to his shape nearby. With something so sexy in front of her, she came almost immediately and pumped cum into the container until it was full. “Ta-da!” she beamed, presenting yet another gallon of her thick cum to him.

Steven pressed his finger to his cheek and gave Peridot a sexy, suggestive look in reply, moaning, and it was so arousing to Peridot that she tackled him to the floor right away, growling, and began to make love to his ass.

** THE END **


End file.
